Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control of image capture operations for a camera via a self-timer.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Terminal devices such as smart phones and tablets often include at least one camera that is operated via a touchscreen on the terminal devices. The cameras on the terminal devices can be mounted so that a user can take a picture of himself or herself (referred to as a “selfie”) while controlling operation of the camera via the touchscreen. In addition, the terminal devices often include self-timer functionality, which causes the shutter of the camera operate in order to take a picture after a predetermined number of seconds have passed. In conventional self-timer functions, the user selects the self-timer mode from a menu of camera settings and/or functions and inputs a number of seconds until an image capture operation is to occur, which can be a cumbersome process that decreases the convenience of using the self-timer function for the cameras.